Xenex
thumb|[[Planet map.]] Xenex is a planet orbiting the lone star of the Xenex system, a star system near the edge of Danteri and Thallonian controlled space located in the general vicinity of sector 221-G. Xenex is the homeworld of the Xenexian people. History The Danteri ruled the planet of Xenex for over 300 years, until the 24th century. Initially the planet was held in an iron grip, with little chance of freedom, until a teenage resistance leader named M'k'n'zy of Calhoun started an uprising to free his people. Danteri atrocities during their rule included killing civlians (including unborn children), burning entire villages, and the removal of petty criminals' limbs with lasers. Tentative first contact had taken place between the Federation and Xenex when M'k'n'zy, after a vicious fight with the Danteri, was introduced to Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the , who expressed his desire to see peace on the world. The meeting did little to relieve the turmoil, and the fighting continued. After the astonishing success of the M'k'n'zy uprising, the Federation took a greater interest in the affairs of Xenex and mediated the peace treaty between the two worlds, which facilitated the total Danteri withdrawal from the system. Xenex has a public meeting place called the Great Square of Xenex. In the year 2380 the population was wiped out by the Brethren under the command of the D'myurj member known as the Visionary. The only known survivors are Captain Calhoun and his son Xyon. ( ) Geography The Pit is an inhospitable region of Xenex that is dotted with vegetation and mountains. The Pit is approximately 48 kilometers across and is filled with small lifeforms adapted to living in such conditions, such as the Xenexian Pit Creature. It was described as a hard shell, black eyes, and small pincerlike claws. It is apparently drawn to blood, and is susceptible to blows from the Danteri short sword.The weather is unpredictable due to various fronts trapped by the mountains. Fierce dust and rain storms are frequent.The Pit has been called a type of 'rift' or 'nexus', in which multiple realities drift in and out. Some natives simply refer to it as haunted. It has at least one hidden underground cavern with a roof insufficient to support the weight of Xenexians and Danteri. Young Xenexians visited the Pit in a rite of passage known as "The Search for Allways" until the casualties became too high, at which point it became more of a highly-discouraged dare among Xenexian youth. The rite's traditions dictated that the undertaker of the journey was to take supplies for one day. The goal of the Search was to be given a vision of one's future. The Plains of Seanwin are where the Danteri believed that they had M'k'n'zy of Calhoun cornered. However, he outflanked them and obliterated 5 squadrons. When the Danteri conducted a surprise raid on the city of Calhoun, M'k'n'zy anticipated it and the city's defenses repelled the attack. Condacin was a place on planet Xenex where M'k'n'zy anticipated the best strike that the Danteri had to put forth. ( ) The Ridge Mountains were a favorite location for the locals to elude Danteri troops. The range contained a natural ore that scrambles sensor devices. ( ) de:Xenex category:planets category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets